PokeProm
by dmasterxd
Summary: Prom is coming up at Hoenn High School and May is determined to find the perfect Prom date. Her prayers are answered when a new kid transfers five months beofre Prom. Will they bond in time? Or are these five months not enough? Advanceshipping.


**Okay well here's my first attempt at writing this way plus a purely Romance story so wish me luck. Also sorry in advance for the bad PokePuns as  
chapter titles.**

* * *

Everyone at Hoenn High School was in a happy bustling mood. Prom was only five months away after all. And a certain young brunette named May was determined to find a Prom date soon. She wondered who though? Certainly not mister rich boy Drew. She had dated him a while back last semester. And it didn't really turn out very well. When it was time for class, the homeroom teacher, aka. May's dad Norman started speaking. "Attention everyone. I have an announcement to make before we begin class. We have a new student today. His name is Ash Ketchum."

"Hey, everybody! What's up?" Ash said brightly. This was nothing new to Ash. He had already transferred a couple of times before. He started his first semester of Freshman year in Kanto High. Later on his second semester was in Orange Academy. And his sophomore year and beginning of this year he had attended Johto High. Plus he was always a pretty nice guy, so he never had any trouble making new friends.

Norman turned to Ash and said "Ash, there's an empty seat over there by May. Why don't you go sit there?

Ash looked over to where Norman was pointing and began staring at May. May noticed him looking at her and started to blush. May thought that this Ash kid, could be a really nice boyfriend to have. He was so kind, nice, and carefree. And pretty good looking too. May kept pondering and didn't even notice when Ash was sitting next to her.

"Hey, I'm Ash. You're May, right?"

May: Huh? Oh, it's you! Yeah, I'm May. It's really nice to meet you Ash.

Ash nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you too."

Norman began his lecture and after a while, May looked back over at Ash who was now asleep. , "He's so cute when he's sleeping." May thought.

The bell rang and notified the school of lunch period. Everyone ran out of the class in a hurry. May walked over to Ash. "So Ash, do you maybe wanna eat lunch with me."

"Yeah, okay!" Ash and May walked over to the cafeteria together. And once they got their food when they weren't stuffing their faces, they were making friendly chit-chat.

As May watched Ash speak she noticed how much of talker he was. It felt like he could on for hours and probably would've if lunch wasn't only thirty minutes. But she liked it. Although she wishes there was a faster way to get to know Ash. Then an idea pooped in her mind. "Hey Ash. Wanna play would you rather?"

Ash's eyes lit up. He loved playing games, plus he thought May was kind of pretty. But he wasn't sure he should tell her just yet. He wasn't very good at handling these kinds of things. So he pictured would you rather as being the perfect way to start getting to know more about May. "Sure, I'm up for a quick game!"

May clapped, "Alright! Okay then, I'll start. Would you rather, eat asparagus for every meal for the rest of your life? Or eat nothing at all?

"Easy! Asparagus. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't eat at all!" Ash laughed.

May smiled and thought to herself, "I see, so he likes to eat too. Well that's one thing we have in common.

She was brought back to earth when Ash asked his question. "Okay May, would you rather, live in winter forever or in summer forever?"

May made a downward motion with her hand, "Please, summer no contest. When else would I get a chance to try out all of my new bikinis? Okay, my turn again, would you rather stay home or go to the…" May's question was interrupted by the bell, sending everyone to their next period. May sighed, "My class is all the way on the other side of school. We'll finish our game later, okay Ash?"

"Okay." As May walked away, Ash looked slightly upset. It may have been just game but he wanted to know more about May. Plus he wondered what kind of question she was about to ask him. "Or go to the what?" He wondered.

Once school was over May saw Ash leaving his class. She waved over to him, "Hey, Ash! Wanna walk together?"

Ash beamed "Sure sounds fun!" Ash ran over to May and the two started walking.

"Ash, do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah! You bet I do! I'm just glad I got to meet someone as cool as you first?

May blushed, "Really? You think I'm cool?

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I know I came at like the end of the year and stuff. But there's so much cool stuff I wanna do here. And not just in school but all around town.

"So Ash. Since you're new to town. Why don't I show you around tomorrow?

"Yeah, I'd like that. Well I gotta go left."

"I'm going right. So bye Ash."

"See ya later May. Nice meeting you! Ash shouted as he waved goodbye.

"You too!" May shouted back. As she walking home she started to think. "Ash Ketchum, huh? I'll get to know him a little better and see where it goes."


End file.
